


For want of a laugh the Samoas were lost

by DragonBandit



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble and a Half, Missed Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit
Summary: Harrison bombs open night.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	For want of a laugh the Samoas were lost

Harrison doesn’t expect to meet Cal at open night. It’s a pipe dream, seeking out the Sidlesmith happy ending he’s entitled to. Surely the ~~love of his life~~ writer of Humans of Sidlesmith is going to be at an event where there’ll be writers. And if he doesn’t meet Cal, maybe he’ll have a meet-cute with some other lovely man.

He has a poem prepared. A couple of jokes pushed into a rhythm that Harrison likes to sing in the shower. Except when he gets on stage, he freezes up. Nothing comes out but air. 

Later, dejected, no meet-cutes for Harrison, he watches Hal-who-runs-the-radio-station go up to another guy who made the entire room laugh. Unsure why, he feels like he’s missed something.

Drew watches people hurry past in the rain. A squirrel steals his lunch. His new co-star is intolerably boring. 

There are no Samoas in the recording booth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm here to scream and write angst and I just finished screaming


End file.
